The disclosed invention relates generally to a device and method for the detection of a submerged body, typically a human body submerged in dark, murky or turbid waters. The device is designed to be worn by personnel or participants in any of a variety of maritime, coastal, inland-water or aquatic activities. The detection device will manifest utility in the event of a mishap where the individual or participant falls overboard or somehow enters the water, intentionally or unintentionally, and is either knocked unconscious or becomes unconscious and is unable to struggle or swim to the surface. Once the body is submerged, the device will xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d or align itself because of a buoyant end, illuminate and, once the body reaches a predetermined depth, disassociate from the body and float toward the surface while remaining tethered to the submerged body. The device will remain lighted and tethered for a reasonable length of time to provide an opportunity for searchers to retrieve, and perhaps revive, the body.
Disclosures somewhat relevant to the invention revealed herein include U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,656, which issued to Flood et al. Jul. 13, 1999. Flood et al. describe a hand-held, water activated strobe light to be used in rescue and emergency situations. It features a memory latch circuit that maintains activation of the light once the water activated switch comes in contact with water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,982, which issued to Moulin on Sep. 21, 1999, describes a method and device for guiding a rescue worker carrying a radio receiving device, at a standardized frequency, while searching for an avalanche victim wearing a radio transmitter device permanently transmitting a signal at the standardized frequency.
Notwithstanding the utility and cleverness of the devices described in the prior art publications, there remains an unmet need for a relatively simple device that can be worn unobtrusively on the belt or clothing of anyone working or recreating on or near oceans, lakes, streams or waterways. Such a device is disclosed herein and can be succinctly described as comprising the following elements:
an illumination means;
a power source in electrical communication with said illumination means;
an invert switch to control the electrical communication between said power source and said illumination means; and
a water-tight housing encasing said elements, said housing having a clasp engaged with a pressure-sensitive releasing means attachable to said individual and tethered to said water-tight housing by a line of predetermined length.